New Vegas Mods: Equestria Ahoy!
by TitansBaneYT
Summary: AlChestBreach reviews the newest mod, Equestria Ahoy! Read along as he completes quests, kills things, and have random banter with his weird band of companions in this ridiculous and wacky adventure! Looks like it's time... to get breached!
1. Equestria Ahoy!

We begin our tale in the Mojave Wasteland, where our hero of this adventure AlChestBreach is getting ready for his next big mod review. Along with his trusty companions, Captain Ballarms, Mister Cuddlesworth, Jerry McGhoulBerry, Janet, Steve, and his son A.J. they stand on the outskirts of Novac to begin their new quest.

"Hello everyone! Quackles the Duckling here, and today we are doing a Fourfer Mcdourfer in the world of Fallout: New Vegas. That's right four mods for the price of fun, so let's get started first we have two weapon mods, one armor mod, and one quest/location mod. First up is the party cannon mod from the show My Little Pony, it is a customized missile launcher with custom mesh, custom texture and looks beautiful it fires confetti bullets so we are going to have a party up in here. Next is the Twilight Sparkle Scepter cane mod custom mesh and texture of Twilight Sparkle which has a goofy little smile on it hahaha,

"Next is our armor mod a colorful rainbow cowboy duster retexture now I can look fabulous. So if you haven't figured it out this is a special My Little Pony mod episode, I've personally never watched the show although I have included some pony mods in the past such as in my Wasteland Defense series. So our quest mod for the day is called Equestria Ahoy! made by WingedBrony82 obviously he can fly, so we're here south of the outskirts of Novac there's a tunnel or portal that leads to our location the mod takes place in so let's get going!"

* * *

Al and his crew began walking towards the quest marker that led to a blue portal on the edge of the map. Al pulled out his trusty cowboy repeater and turned to face his gang.

"Alright people, Steve got some intel on this here magic portal saying it leads to some unknown area. So we're going in there and see what's up so let- A.J. you seriously gonna tweet about this? Oh dad is making us go to magical pony land with rainbows. ***sigh*** alright let's just go already,"

The portal responded to the group's presence and sucked them inside. Al's vision was blinded by swirling colors of the rainbow as if he had just took a shit load of chems from the Great Khans. After a few minutes of the loading scree- I mean, of the portal leading them to their destination, Al and crew arrived on the outskirts of a small town.

* * *

 **Location Discovered: Ponyville**

After making sure that everyone was fine Al and his friends started walking towards the town of Ponyville to see what he could find. Upon entering the small town, the gang was greeted by the sight of many ponies all over the place walking about and doing their daily business. The ponies all varied in different colors, each looking different yet slightly similar to each other.

" ***Gasp*** ooooh they're so cute. Look at this one here, hello there little baby," the pony seemed to take offense and frowned at Al.

"Ah'm not a baby! Ah'm a full grown filly!" the yellow pony with a red mane said to the ChestBreach gang.

"What in the hay are ya'll anyway? Are ya'll some kinda aliens or something?"

"Yeah I guess you can say we're aliens, but we come in peace. We just came to investigate the portal outside of your town," Al replied.

"Oh, well Twilight was running around tryin to find some info about some magic nonsense maybe she can help ya out. She lives in the library which is the giant tree west of here,"

"Okay thanks little pony run along now," the little pony turned and walked away as Al and the gang went to find the library tree.

 **Quest Added: Meet the Princess**

 **Find the library and talk to Twilight about the strange portal**

* * *

The townsfolk stared at their new arrivals as the crew walked towards their objective. Whispers were spread between the ponies with each pony giving mixed reactions. Some were curious, some were happy to see new visitors, while others were scared of the more stranger looking ones of the group such as Cuddles and Jerry.

"So far the mod seems good, the voice acting is surprisingly well done as well as this town. Can't imagine how long it took the mod author to build all this,"

As our heroes continued on a pink looking pony suddenly appeared in front of Al.

"Hi!"

"OH JESUS!" Al quickly pulled out his repeater and shot the pony in the face.

 **Pinkie Pie is unconscious**

"God, she scared the shit out of me hahahahaha. Oh I can just imagine everyone's reaction, hmm yeah I was watching this AlChestBreach video and he shot a pony in the face. Unsubscribe," the pink pony got up a few seconds later holding her hoof to her head.

"Owie, that really, really hurt you big mean meanie pants!"

"Uh, I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to shoot ya. You just scared me really bad hahaha," the pink ponies frown turned upside down as she smiled at our heroes.

"Ah that's okay. As long as you're sorry then that's all that matters, anyway hi I'm Pinkie Pie! Hmm, you know I don't think I've ever seen you guys before. And if I've never seen you before then that means ***Gaaaasssp!*** oh my Celestia I have to throw you a party! Come by Sugarcube Corner later tonight, I've gotta get ready!" with that note Pinkie Pie sped away at the speed of sound to lands unknown to anyone.

 **Quest Added: It's Party Time!**

 **Attend your welcome party later tonight at Sugarcube Corner**

* * *

After that confusing conversation the gang soon arrived at the library.

 **Location Discovered: Golden Oak Library**

"Alright people here we are. At least I think this is the place, Steve you sure this is the place?"

" ***Hiss*** " Steve responded.

"Okay then let's go people," stepping up to the wooden door Al could hear a voice inside. It was all muffled though so he could not clearly hear what was being said. Al placed his hand on the door an-

"I touched the door," Uh, yes he touched the door and opened it, only to see a lavender unicorn with wings running and teleporting around frantically and quickly, as if she were searching for something very important.

"Oh where is it? Where is it! I knew I had the book somewhere around here!" said the winged unicorn pony.

"Uhhh, should we come back at a later time or…"

" ***Hiss*** " replied Steve.

"Well I know Steve but I mea-,"

" ***Hiss*** "

" ***Sigh*** alright, alright we'll talk to her. Excuse ma'am, ma'am? Can you please stop running around like a crazy person and stand still for a minute," Al tried to interact with the pony.

 **This pony is busy**

"Alright screw this!" Al fires a shot from his cowboy repeater up at the ceiling and the loud boom causes the pony to become startled.

"Hey cut it out will you?" said Janet.

"Oh, oh, oh, god forbid that I try to get the damn horse's attention so that we can continue with the damn quest mod Janet!" Al replied angrily.

"What the? Who are you people? Wait you're humans, but the magic mirror is in the Crystal Empire so there's no way you'd be able to get all the way over here," said the lavender pony.

"Hey there the name's AlChestBreach. This zombie looking fella is Jerry, say hi Jerry,"

" ***Groaning noises*** " Jerry replied.

"Yeeeah he doesn't really talk that much, anyways the big guy here is Cuddles, the metal disaster is Ballarms word of warning though he likes to hug… a lot. The woman next to me is my wife Janet along with my son A.J., and finally down here is my best man Steve he likes to show his ass a lot,"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle bu-" Twilight was cut off by Al leaving the room with his friends.

"Alright people, so apparently this pony is a princess and that means we cannot fuck this up otherwise we'll have to kill everyone here, be on your best behavior especially you Steve, don't start shaking that ass in front of her. You can do that at the Strip back home or something," the ChestBreach gang returned to the room with a confused Twilight looking at them.

"Sooo like I was saying you don't have to call me princess or anything, just Twilight is fine. So how exactly did you guys get here anyway?" Al explained about how a mysterious portal had opened up at the Mojave and that it sucked them inside of the pony world.

"I see, yes I have seen the portal that you've mentioned and it is a very strange magical anomaly. Most magical spells leave a signature that allows unicorns to identify the nature of the spell, not to mention that other than the mirror there is no known spell that opens a rift to multiple dimensions. Well, other than a spell that Star Swirl the Bearded created, but those records have been lost for many years,"

"So you can figure out who cast the spell that opened the portal?" asked Al.

"While normally I can, this portal gives off no magical essence that I can detect. It's almost as if the portal wasn't made with magic at all!"

All of a sudden a white pony wearing golden armor burst through Twilight's door.

"Princess Twilight, strange looking creatures have appeared coming from the Everfree Forest!" said the pony guard. Twilight's eyes widened in worry.

"Wait what! How can that be, what do these creatures look like?" asked Twilight.

"They seem to resemble dragons but look smaller and more lizard like," Al immediately knew what the guard was talking about.

"Geckos eh? Alright gang, we got some killing to do. Twilight Sprinkle or whatever your damn name is, where is this Forest at?"

"It's at the outskirts of Ponyville, wait don't tell me you're going out there!?"

"It's my job ma'am, these hussies are from my world so I gotta go kill those sons of bitches," Al and his friends left the library and headed toward the forest to kill the Geckos.

 **Quest Completed: Meet the Princess**

 **XP: 1000**

 **Quest Added: Hunting Gecko Jesus**

 **Go to the Everfree Forest and kill all of the Geckos and find out where they are coming from**

* * *

 **Location Discovered: Everfree Forest**

Our heroes entered the forest and had a little trouble trying to navigate through the small narrow paths that littered the forest. Mostly because Ballarms kept crashing and getting stuck on everything.

 **CASM is saving...**

"Thank ya CASM, at least I don't have to worry about starting over. Man I just wanna go back home already, hopefully the sitter and Sizzler are having fun,"

" ***Hiss*** " said Steve.

"What do ya mean 'What sitter?' I asked you to get someone to watch over Sizzler since she wasn't coming with us on this mod," replied Al.

" ***Hiss*** "

"What do ya mean I never asked you? But then… who the hell is watching over Sizzler!?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the ChestBreach Abode…**

Sizzler was sitting at a poker table with an NCR trooper and a Legionary soldier. Sizzler was wiping the floor with them at Texas hold 'em, winning over 8,000 caps from each of her opponents.

"Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter," said the NCR trooper.

"Ave, true to Caesar," replied the Legion soldier.

* * *

 **Back to our heroes…**

"Whatever we'll deal with it when we get back home, let's just keep going,"

After walking for about half an hour through the dark forest, the group had finally stumbled upon the group of Geckos.

"Is that Gecko Jesus I see? Excellent, we got the element of surprise on them. Let's just take this slow an-"

 ***Bang, Crash, Bang***

Ballarms had crashed into a few branches and trees, making a ton of noise and alerting the Geckos to their presence.

"GODDAMMIT BALLARMS!" screamed Al.

The Geckos ran toward the gang and began their attack. Al pulled out his cowboy repeater and began shooting at the Geckos. Janet pulled out a Sniper Rifle and started shooting from a distance. A.J. and Jerry charged in with fists and 10mm handguns. Cuddles killed a few Geckos with a large swipe of his claws. While Ballarms shot his lasers at the enemy.

"Another glorious day in this man's army!" shouted Ballarms.

Al went into V.A.T.S. mode and selected a Gecko that was right at his face and fired killing the Gecko instantly as it's head exploded into a bloody paste.

 **Critical Strike on Gecko**

Al decided that enough was enough and pulled out the party cannon mod out from his inventory.

"Looks like it's… party time," shooting the cannon released multiple strands of confetti, killing the remaining Geckos. The forest area was covered in blood and Gecko body parts.

"Where's your Gecko Jesus now?" said Al.

After looting the bodies which contained items such as ammo, stimpacks, and some useless crap. Al and the gang looked around for the source of the Geckos invasion. Eventually they stumbled upon another portal nearby from their battle. A holotape laid near the portal, Al picked it up and began to read it.

 _We finally made a breakthrough in our portal technology. Thanks to some loyal assets we stole some tech from Mr. House and began building a teleportation device. Originally it was made to send our men to Al's location whenever and wherever he may be. But, we soon learned that the teleportation was capable of creating rifts that leads to entire new worlds! One such world is this pony land that we've set up base at. These primitives are no match for our might. We shall open another portal for Al to walk through and finish him off here. We will succeed._

 _ _-_ Business Radroaches_

"My god! Business Radroaches. Those sons of bitches, I should have known they were behind this. Alright people let's go back and report to Sunshine Sprinkler or whatever she's called,"

 **Completed: Go to the Everfree Forest and kill all of the Geckos and find out where they are coming from**

 **Return to Twilight and report your findings to her**

* * *

Fast traveling to the library, the gang found Twilight reading a book near her study desk.

"Oh, Mr. ChestBreach you're back! Were you successful in your task?"

"Damn right, but we've got bigger problems right now. My arch enemies the Business Radroaches have invaded your world and we need to stop them!"

"Business… Radroaches?" asked a confused Twilight.

"Yeah, their extremely evil bastards that love to hide in dark and evil looking places. Got any ideas?"

"Well, the only place that I can think of is at the Castle of the Two Sisters back in the forest,"

"REALLY!? Really? We just cam- ***sigh*** fine, you know what whatever, let's jus- let's just go," as Al and his friends were about to leave Al noticed something near Twilight's couch.

"What… the hell… is that?"

"Oh that? That's my Gramophone. I use it to play a lot of music whenever I get a little stressed out. Do you want to listen to some music?" instead of answering her question Al pulled out his repeater and shot the Gramophone, making it explode into millions of pieces. Twilight's jaw dropped from what just happened.

"Wha- what, but WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Twilight.

"That thing was the great, great grandfather of the radios. I hate radios… they killed my parents. Plus I don't want to receive a copyright strike on this video," with justice served, Al and crew fast traveled back to the forest.

 **Quest Completed: Hunting Gecko Jesus**

 **XP: 800**

 **Quest Added: The Final Fight!**

 **Go to the Castle of the Two Sisters and stop the Business Radroaches plan**

* * *

Arriving back at the forest the gang followed the twisting paths until finally they came upon the old castle.

 **Location Discovered: Castle of the Two Sisters**

Crossing the old bridge that connected to the castle, our heroes entered the front gates and walked into the crumbling ruins of the main hall. A familiar groaning noise echoed from the many hallways of the castle. Ghouls. It had seemed that the Business Radroaches had pulled ghouls through to this world in order to keep Al from destroying the portal.

"Look alive people, we got hussies everywhere," said Al to his team.

Exploring the castle Al and friends were met with a Feral Ghoul Roamer. Cuddles swiped the ghoul away with his claws decapitating the mutated human.

 **CASM is saving…**

Opening a door Al was greeted by a dozen glowing ones.

"Oh god nooo! No hahahaha, run away, run away!" Al ran from the glowing ones and tried to shoot some from a distance unfortunately for Al a few of the ghouls flanked his right side.

"OH SWEET JESUS nooo! Clever girl!" within a few hits from the ghouls Al was dead.

"Goddammit hahaha that was bullshit," reloading the CASM save Al came prepared with his party cannon and blew the ghouls away, their body parts flying everywhere.

 **LEVEL UP**

"Oh looks like I grew up a little," Al increased his guns skill to 100, while maxing out his explosives skill to 100 as well. He spent the remainder points on medicine putting it at 89. He then chose the intense training perk putting one point to agility making it 8.

A few hours later they finally found the laboratory in the basement of the castle. Al crouched and walked slowly towards the entrance of the lab.

"Alright people, this is the big one. We go in there, kill anything that moves and destroy the portal. Everyone got it? Okay then, 3, 2, 1, BREACH!" they flung the door open and killed everything that moved… they could have if the door wasn't locked.

 **This lock cannot be picked. It requires a key to open**

Al's eye twitched. He then opened up the console to open the door.

"Holy Jesus there is something flying at your window looks like a giant bear or something… okay everyone while you were looking at that bear I was able to find the key and unlock the door. Alright let's do this for real, 3, 2, 1, BREACH!" they once again flung the door open and killed all of the Feral Ghouls and Geckos that guarded the lab.

After a long and rather anti-climatic bloodshed, Al fired a confetti missile at the portal command console, effectively closing all of the portals that remained opened.

 **Completed: Go to the Castle of the Two Sisters and stop the Business Radroaches plan**

 **Return to Twilight and let her know that the threat is finally over**

Although the Business Radroaches were not at the castle Al at least was happy knowing that their latest plan was foiled.

"Well I guess that about does it. Kinda feels like the mod author was a little lazy here at the end, I mean I was expecting something bigger but whatever,"

* * *

Returning back to Twilight Al gave her the good news.

"Good news everyone! The threat is over, all of ponykind has been saved!"

"I can't thank you enough for helping us with this big threat. I thank you for saving us, even if you did destroy my Gramophone. That reminds me Pinkie Pie was having a party for you so we should get going to Sugarcube Corner, then I can send you back home. While you were gone I was able to study the portal long enough to get the right coordinates to your dimension. Don't ask it would take too much explaining,"

 **Location Discovered: Sugarcube Corner**

 **Quest Completed: The Final Fight!**

 **XP: 2000**

 **Completed: Attend your welcome party later tonight at Sugarcube Corner**

 **Enjoy your party**

* * *

The party had all kinds of food, ranging from cookies, to cake, to cupcakes, muffins, and many other desserts filled the party trays. After a long night of partying it was finally time to go home.

 **Quest Completed: It's Party Time!**

 **XP: 800**

Al, his friends, and Twilight went to the outskirts where the gang first arrived in Ponyville. Using her magic, Twilight opened a new portal that provided the way back into the Mojave Wasteland.

"Well Mr. ChestBreach, thank you once again for everything you and your friends have done for us,"

"It was my pleasure Sprinkles. Well gang, let's head ho- wait, what the?" All of a sudden the portal began glowing red and four men wearing red and white football gear came out of the portal.

"The Caesar has marked you for death… and the Legion obeys. Ready yourself for battle,"

"Oh god no it's the Legion! How the hell did they get here!?" asked Al.

"Wait Al, who are these guys?" asked a confused Twilight.

"A bunch of sluts that don't know when to quit. Cover your eyes Twilight This is gonna get messy," pulling out the party cannon Al fired and killed all but one Legion soldier. Al beat him a bit with the Twilight scepter cane until he only had a little bit of health left.

"Go, tell the others what happened here," said Al as the last Legionary fled back into the portal. after that exchange Al and friends finally said their goodbyes and returned back into the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

After returning back home Al went into Sizzler's room to make sure she was safe. Upon entering her room however, Al found bottles and bottles of beer with Sizzler and many other random wastelanders passed out onto the floor. Al sighed and closed the door, deciding to deal with this crap another day.

"Alright everyone that's the end of this mod, overall I thought it was a very fantastic mod, the voice acting was really well done as well as the character models and textures were beautiful. Although I felt that the ending was a bit rushed it was still an enjoyable and fun mod. I had a fun time with this. I hope you guys enjoyed I know I did and I will see you in the future, awaaaaaay!"

 **THE END...**


	2. Bonus Episode: Hunting Haters!

**Author's Note: Originally this chapter was exclusive to FimFiction since I felt some things I wrote only made sense on there, but I felt that wasn't fair to those who read it on here so here ya go, the official final chapter of Equestria Ahoy!**

* * *

 **At the AlChestBreach house…**

After their amazing adventures in Equestria, Al and friends were enjoying a day off from wacky antics. Little did they know that their day off was going to go downhill from there.

Al and his friends were sitting in the living room enjoying a meal to eat, except for Janet who was busy looking at the status of the Equestria Ahoy! story that they posted on FimFiction.

"Janet, Janet what are you doing? Stop checking comments on the story and get something to eat already! Are there any comments though seriously? Oh, there are some, wow such nice people. Damn we got 13 likes that's aweso- 8 DISLIKES!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? REALLY, THAT'S THE- oh my god. And they didn't even bother saying why they didn't like the story! That's it these people are going down!

"Janet, Steve, Jerry, Cuddles, let's go kill some haters. The rest of you stay here we'll be back soon," Al and his small group began to travel all across the Mojave for the eight people that dared to hate their story. Thanks to Steve's massive information network he was able to secure the locations of the eight targets.

* * *

 **Target 1's location…**

A small rundown shack near Novac was their first location as they approached the front door. Inside the house was a teenage wastelander in front of his terminal.

"What's this? A story about AlChestBreach!? That guy fucking sucks, plus its also got the human and gore tags!? How dare he, everyone knows that people hate human and gore stories, I'm gonna downvote this. Heh, that will teach th-" suddenly his front door was kicked open by Al.

"Ah ha! So it was you eh? That little kid asshole who wrote first on Jerry's funeral! Shoulda known, prepare to die ya little bitch,"

"Screw you Al! I finally got first and you just shot my head off, and destroyed my grandpa's radio!"

"Enough talk, time to die," Al once again shot the teen's head causing it to explode into a bloody mess.

"One down, seven to go. Wish I still had the debugger, then this would be easier," said Al. They then proceeded to head onward to the next target.

* * *

 **Target 2's location...**

The second location was a nice looking home near Nipton that had looked well preserved. Actually, it looks like it was recently made. Whatever, it didn't matter Al and gang opened the door to be greeted by a… pony? Inside was a cyan pony with rainbow colored hair.

"What the? A pony? I thought I uninstalled that mod, what the hell are you doing here!?" the pony turned around and frowned at Al.

"So you've finally came huh? What's the big idea buster! How can you have a story as awesome as this without me!" Al just stood there confused by the pony's outburst. He had no idea who she was.

"Uhhh, who the hell are you again?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, _the_ fastest flyer in all of Equestria. I asked Twilight to send me here so I can get some answers as to why I'm not in this story,"

"Maybe because we felt that you weren't that important enough for the story?" Rainbow Dash looked insulted.

"NOT IMPORTANT! NOT IMPORTANT!? I'll have you know tha-"

"Yeah I don't care anymore, I'm uh just gonna go now," the breach gang left the building leaving a raging Rainbow Dash behind.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Dash.

"Well… that was uh, awkward. Let's head to the next person, at least I hope it's a person,"

* * *

 **Target 3's location...**

The next person was found in a little tent on the outskirts of Primm. It was green and had a little doodle on the front of a man with what looked like a construction hat. Opening the tent they were greeted by the sight of the one, the only, Axe Man!

"Axe Man? Why the hell did you downvote my story!?"

"Because your story was lacking many forms of axes and Axe Man! Axe Man wants to know why Axe Man was not included in this story,"

"What again!? I already answered this question from some other dude that asked about it! I couldn't think of a way to include you into the story without it looking like I was desperate for jokes!"

"Axe Man thinks this is unacceptable, screw logic I have an Axe!" Al sighed at the idiocy of Axe Man.

"Okay, listen Axe Man. First, that makes no sense whatsoever. Secondly, you complaining about it won't get you into the story okay? Now I'm gonna go just… keep doing what you're doing," with this target out of the way it was time to head to the fourth area.

* * *

 **Target 4's location…**

At Freeside the target was in an apartment complex. Entering they walked down the hall until they found room 201.

"Okay time to die you… oh you gotta be ***Jameson*** kidding me! Jameson! I thought you were dead, what possible reason could you have for hating the story. I thought we were friends," Jameson just shrugged as a response.

"You don't even know do you. You did it for no reason right? ***Sigh*** you know Steve, this whole revenge thing is starting to feel pointless now," Not even bothering for a lengthy conversation with Jameson Al left to the next hater.

* * *

 **Target 5's location...**

The search took them to Goodsprings, more specifically Doc Mitchell's house.

"Really? Just really? I-I don't want to go in there, that asshole has had it out for us since that fight we had trying to bring Jerry back to life,"

" ***Hiss*** " said Steve.

"I know that we got rid of all the mods Steve, but still I don't want to hear his bitching,"

" ***Hiss*** "

"Fine we'll just make it quick, Cuddles move out of the way ***activates Groovatron*** Groovatron stop asking," entering the doc's house they went to the living room that Mitchell usually hangs out at.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, if it isn't AlChestBreach. Come to ask about why I put a downvote on your pony story hmm?"

"I have a feeling I already know, but just tell me anyway,"

"It's simple really, this is for all the of the crap that you flooded my house with! Do you have any idea how hard it is to stuff a closet full of weapons and armor together! Or how about all these Goo Goo bars, they are a doctor's worst nightmare! Not to mention that I hate ponies!"

"Wait if you hate ponies then what are you doing on a website that's about pony fanfiction?" asked Al.

"It does not matter why I was on it! What matters is that I get my revenge, it certainly is not because I secretly enjoy reading these stories. That is just ridiculous!"

"Okay we're done here screw this," with that done Al and gang continued their quest.

* * *

 **Target 6's location…**

The next area was in an underground hidden bunker that led to a mysterious basement. The creepiness factor was through the roof and Al was starting to freak out.

"Okay, I'm a big brave dog just gotta go in ass first and I'll be safe," traversing through the bunker they arrived at their destination. They opened the steel door to find… The Radio King!

"My god, the Radio King! I should have known you were a hater!"

"So you've finally come for me ChestBreach. This time I will be victorious!" the Radio King turned into a giant Cazadore and began attacking the gang. Jerry and Janet began firing their rifles at the king while Cuddles swiped with his claws. Steve just stood around and did nothing. Al fired a rocket missile at the king for some damage, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

"Dammit, we're not going to bring him down like this we need bigger firepower!" all of a sudden a small looking Tabby Cat appeared.

" ***GASP*** Chumpkins, what are ya doing here!" Chumpkins ran into the Radio King and was hit by its stinger causing Chumpkins to die and explode his mini nukes. Al and gang… they barely survived the explosion.

"Alright, that was eventful hahaha, let's head out,"

* * *

 **Target 7's location…**

Their second to last stop was in the strip the target was located in a room at the Tops casino. The target was at room 228 they opened the door to see the room covered with pony posters and figures all over the place. In front of the room was a skinny looking man with black hair sitting in front of his computer. It was none other than the mod author himself, WingedBrony82!

"Wait the mod author? How can you hate my review for your mod?" the mod author looked furious at Al.

"Because you said I was lazy at the end! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make a mod!? I couldn't think of anything to do at the end, it's not my fault that there was no big climatic battle at the end. I worked really hard on that stuff only for you and a bunch of others to call me lazy!"

"Well I mean, you could have tried a bit harder at trying to make the end a little better, hell a fight with a giant ghoul or something or a pony would have been cool," suggested Al.

"I didn't have time to model that shit! I had Bronycon to go to! That's more important than some dumb mod!

"Alright jesus calm down already! I'm sorry I called you lazy stop acting like a bitch, ya nerd,"

"I'm not a nerd! Just because I have glasses and know everything that there is to know about MLP does not make me a nerd!"

"Pretty sure that it does man,"

"Get out of my room, the next episode for season 5 is starting soon!"

"Whatever nerd," it was time for the final location. Who would Al and gang meet this time?

* * *

 **Target 8's location…**

The final area led them to the same portal they took during the mod review. Al was confused since he had uninstalled the mod after he had finished it. Entering the portal they had arrived in what looked like a royal castle of some kind.

"Ah, good you're finally here," The turned to see a giant white pony with wings and a horn with a sun cutie mark on her flank.

"My name is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of the magical land of Equestria, and yes I had downvoted your story," Al was about to speak up but Celestia raised a hoof to interrupt him.

"The reason for this, is because of the inaccuracy of how you portrayed Equestria and its citizens. Not to mention that you caused quite a bit of chaos while you were here. As such I am going to delete your story from FimFiction and destroy the files on your computer," Al's eyes widened at that!

"No wait, let's no-" Al and gang were teleported back to the Mojave wasteland before he could finish that sentence.

"Not be so hasty, ah dammit all that work for nothing. I mean we only killed two of the eight people we were hunting! This was a total waste of time. I hope no one bothers checking this episode out with how stupid it is. Alright let's go home and get some Goo Goo bars, maybe some Albert Breach brand Muffins too,"

 **THE END... AGAIN**


End file.
